prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC25
"Hyu~doro~! We found~ Ellen's weakness-nya!" is the twenty-fifth episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪, and then is the three hundred and sixty-sixth episode of the all Pretty Cure series. Synopsis The summer festival is being celebrated in Hibiki and Kanade's school and everyone is celebrating. Ellen is still being scared. Ellen wants to be happy and have friends. Viewing a labiynth with full of children and than it shows a tree where Ellen is seeing and think to be happy. In there it sees Hummy spying on her and seeing what is happening. Hummy askes her that why is she spying, but than Ellen tells it is a, "Precure Operation", and Hummy says to her to do her best. In there she sees a boy in the ground trying to escape from the monster, and leaving Ellen that is a Negatone. While going there with her Cure Module ready, she sees two big monsters and shouts. After she sees Hibiki and Kanade telling her if she was okay, Ellen remembered that there were monsters that looked like Negatones and asked Hibiki and Kanade that where was the Negatone, after Hibiki and Kanade show the maskes that Ellen was scared. Than Hibiki askes Ellen that if she was scared of monsters. After Kanade asked Ellen if she could help decorate the Haunted House, and Ellen was thinking, ghosts and scary things. Kanade says to Ellen that she is going to be the "Umbrella Monster", when Ellen sees that the umbrella had one eye, she shouted and ran back and forward, and Kanade and Hibiki said to her that she was cute when she was scared. After Ellen gets mad and runs away from Hibiki and Kanade, leaving them suprised. In the other scene it showed Falsetto fixing somthing and talking about Ellen, that she betrayed them and being a Precure. Than they were thinking of a plan to get Ellen back and getting all the Notes. Than it shows a paper saying that there was a summer festival in the town, and they get ready to go. After it shows Ellen saying to herself that she was bad and scared of monsters, and the fairy tones telling her that it would be okay, and than she walks and falls down, in there she sees Ouji, and Ellen remembered that she met him when she was in cat form and suprised. After Ellen and Ouji were walking, and Ellen was telling that she was scared and some people were bullining her. Than Hummy was telling Hibiki and Kanade, that Ellen when she was young she was scared a lot. Ellen, in the town with Ouji, heared Hibiki and Kanade calling her name, when she runs to find her friends, she finds a spot and thinking in there are her friends, but instead she sees two monsters telling her mean things. Than Ellen runs and gets lied by Trio de Minor, that they did like they were Hibiki and Kanade. When Hibiki and Kanade find Ellen, Ellen gets mad and asks them why they did that, but Hibiki and Kanade were asking that what happened and Ellen was going to run again, but when they see Trio de Minor. While Trio de Minor ask Ellen to come back, Hummy finds a note but Hummy gets stopped by Falsetto and Baritone. Bassdrum summons a Negatone and when Hibiki and Kanade were trying to turn into Cures, Bassdrum takes their Cure Module and makes Ellen come back, but Ellen knew everything and even that Falsetto and Baritone made her scared, while she was going to Bassdrum she goes quickly and takes the Cure Modules. After Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen changed into Cures and they were fighing. Hibiki and Kanade and Ellen did, Music Rondo, and they defeated the Negatone. After Hibiki and Kanade apologised to Ellen. Ellen which was scared wanted to go to the Haunted House, a bit later it shows Ellen screaming, but that she sees Ouji as a vampire and gets not so scared and she finds the goal, Ellen was suprised and was really happy, after Hibiki and Kanade were smilng and they were happy. Major Events *It is revealed that Ellen is also scared of monsters and ghosts. Characters *Hibiki Houjou *Kanade Minamino *Ellen Kurokawa *Hummy *Ouji Masamune *Falsetto *Bassdrum *Baritone *Negatone Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪